Takdir atau Kebetulan?
by KeMondkemon
Summary: Sanji sedang mengalami kisah cinta yang bisa dibilang rumit dan serba kebetulan. Ya, benar saja. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Nico Robin, yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar bila gadis itu didekatnya. diam-diam Sanji menyimpan perasaan pada Robin. mampukah Dia menyatakan cintanya? FF Sanji x Robin.
1. Chapter 1

**Salam..**

**ketemu lagi dengan saya author baru yang sebenarnya masih belajar. berhubung fict saya yang pertama masih dalam pengerjaan, jadi pengen publish fict-fict yang sebelumnya udah aku buat. hehe...**

**yasudah kalau begitu langsung saja baca, maaf kalau agak aneh, soalnya aku buat fict ini dengan pairing yang jarang muncul yaitu Sanji x Robin. hehe...**

**"Selamat Membaca"**

* * *

**Title : Takdir atau Kebetulan?**

**Author : Kurniawan Faiz (AiztSiTopiJerami di ganti : KeMondKeMoN) shishishi**

**Genre : Romance, Drama.**

**Pairing : SanRob.**

**Ranted : Bisa K bisa T (terserah pembaca ajalah, kalian yang memutuskan). Shishishi**

**Warning : Second Fic, Gaje, OOC (mungkin), masih ada kata yang tidak baku, plot bunny, non-canon dll :v**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 1**

**Takdir atau Kebetulan?**

**Part I **

**"Pandangan Pertama"**

Cinta Pandangan Pertama.  
apa yang kalian ketahui tentang tiga kata Tersebut? Banyak yang mengatakan bila cinta pandangan pertama adalah sebuah cinta sejati. Namun ada pula yang mengatakan, kalau itu hanyalah sebuah cinta fatamorgana. Cinta semu, yang hanya datang sesaat yang kemudian pergi begitu saja. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, bila takdir sudah menentukan seseorang berjodoh, kita takan bisa melakukan apapun, kecuali mengikuti takdir itu.

Kriinggg...

Bunyi jam weker membangunkan tidur nyenyak pemuda berambut blonde yang kita ketahui bernama Sanji. Matanya terlihat cukup berat untuk dibuka. Tangan yang digerakan untuk mematikan bunyi alarmnya pun terlihat lemas. Wajar saja, karena hampir setiap hari dia pulang jam 11 malam. Sedangkan sekarang, jam menunjukan pukul 04.15. Sebenarnya Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau tidak segera bangun pemuda itu bisa terlambat masuk sekolah. Sanji bergegas ke kamar mandi membasuh mukanya, yang Setelah itu dilanjutkan melakukan aktivitas kesehariannya.

Sanji tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen di kota Shabondy. Sudah dari kelas 1 SMA dia hidup sendirian, karena kedua orangtuanya tinggal dikota lain akibat sibuknya pekerjaan. Orangtuanya hanya sesekali menelpon dia, itu pun bila ada urusan penting. Sama hal nya dengan Sanji pun demikian.

Terlihat jam menunjukan pukul 5.49. Sudah waktunya dia untuk mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah. Jam 6.15 dia harus sudah berangkat. Hal ini karena letak sekolahnya, tidak dekat dengan apartemen yang di tempatinya. Dia bersekolah di SMA Revolusioner, Yaitu sekolah yang memiliki nama di Shabondy. Walaupun sebagian besar muridnya berangkat menaiki kendaraan pribadi bermesin. Dia tidak malu, yang berangkat menggunakan sebuah sepeda federal. Walaupun sebenarnya, dia bisa meminta motor pada orangtuanya. Baginya, menggunakan sepeda lebih nyaman dan hemat biaya daripada memakai motor atau pun mobil.

"Ah, seperti biasa. Jalanan selalu macet." Gumam pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu masih terus mengayuh pedal sepedanya, menyusuri sela-sela mobil yang sedang berhenti. Dia terlihat tidak khawatir akan kemacetan itu, mungkin karena dia menggunakan sepeda yang tentu saja memudahkan nya melewati rute lain yaitu memasuki gang gang kecil. Jadi, dengan itu dia takan terlambat karena jalanan macet. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sanji berbelok ke jalan Grove 9. Yaa, jalan yang selalu dilewati Sanji setiap hari. Walaupun jalan nya banyak genang air, tapi ini adalah jalan tercepat menuju sekolahnya.

Mbremmm..! Tittt!

Bunyi klakson mobil yang terdengar tiba-tiba mengagetkan Sanji. Sepertinya mobil itu sedang terburu buru. Sanji yang kehilangan konsentrasinya karena klason mobil yang mengagetkan, otomatis sepeda yang ditumpanginya jadi oleng. Akibatnya dia terjatuh dari sepeda yang naasnya, seragam sekolahnya jadi kotor karena selain jatuh tubuhnya terkena cipratan air mobil tadi.

Sanji hanya menggerutu kesal.  
"Oii. Mobil sialan! Kalau jalan pelan-pelan! Jadi kotor bajuku. Ayo tanggung jawab oii!" Teriak Sanji.

Namun sia sia, karena sepertinya mobil itu sudah terlalu jauh. Jadi, tidak ada respon sama sekali. Kala itu waktu menunjukan pukul 6.48. Waktu yang tidak cukup bila Sanji kembali kerumah untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tetap ke sekolah tanpa mengganti bajunya.  
"Ah. Hari ini benar-benar sial! Gara gara mobil itu bajuku jadi kotor, dan hari pun sudah siang. Hn, Lihat saja, aku ingat betul plat nomornya. Kalau ketemu akan kuminta pertanggung jawaban" Gerutu Sanji.

**.oOo.**

Di sekolah.  
Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, pemuda itu sampai di sekolah. Karena bel masuk pas berbunyi, Sanji pun bergegas memarkir sepedanya. Tanpa basa basi lagi dia langsung menuju ke kelasnya, 11 IPS 4. Namun, sebelum sampai di kelasnya dia melihat sebuah mobil yang tidak asing lagi, ferrari berwarna ungu dengan plat R 081 N. Sekilas nomor plat itu terlihat cukup aneh, karena seakan nomor tersebut membentuk nama RoBiN.

"Hn, tidak salah lagi. Mobil itu yang membuatku terjatuh tadi. Jadi, dia murid di SMA ini juga yaa. Lihat saja, kalau laki-laki akan ku hajar. Kalau perempuan? Hm.. Enaknya diapakan yaa?" Pikir Sanji.  
"Sudahlah akan kubuat perhitungan dengannya saja." Ucap Sanji memutuskan.

Lalu dia pun berlalu, bergegas ke ruangannya. Namun tak diduga, bu Califa wali kelas Sanji sudah berada di kelasnya. Nampaknya beliau sedang berdiri dengan wanita yang tak pernah di jumpai di sekolah. Wanita yang cukup cantik atau bisa dibilang sangat cantik. Benar saja, rambut raven panjang yang berponi sangat cocok dengan wajah yang begitu imut. Bentuk mata yang indah, serta bibir tipis yang terlihat manis, semakin menambah kesempurnaannya saja.

Tok..! Tok..! Tok..!  
Diketuknya daun pintu itu.  
"Permisi..." Ucap Sanji masih menatap gadis itu.

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok Sanji yang baru datang. Banyak yang heran dengan kedatangan Sanji. Yaa, tentu saja. Sanji adalah anak paling rajin dan pintar di kelasnya. Dia selalu berangkat paling awal. Menjaga kerapian dalam berpakaian adalah ciri khasnya. Namun lain hari ini, Sanji datang terlambat dengan pakaian yang kotor atau bisa dibilang sangat kotor.

"Sanji...? Tumben kau terlambat? Apa yang terjadi denganmu..? Kenapa seragammu kotor?" Tanya bu Califa membuyarkan pandangan Sanji pada gadis itu.

"Ah,. A-anu... Ii-Itu bu.. Hm, apa yaa. Anu.. Aku terkena musibah di jalan.." Jawab Sanji sekenanya karena dia rada kaget dengan pertanyaan bu Califa tiba-tiba.

Lalu semua penghuni kelas terlihat berusaha menahan tawa geli karena sikap Sanji (Termasuk gadis itu walau cuma tersenyum tipis). Bagaimana tidak? Sanji yang selama 2 tahun di SMA Revolusioner tidak pernah cangung saat di tanya. Kali ini dia melakukan hal yang sangat langka yaitu bicara gagap dan bingung saat ditanya. Padahal pertanyaan itu bukanlah pertanyaan sulit soal sejarah atau bahasa prancis.

"Oh, begitu yaa, yasudah lain kali hati-hati di jalan yaa, sekarang kau boleh duduk." Perintah bu Califa halus.

"Baik, terima kasih Bu." Jawab Sanji pelan.

Lalu Sanji menuju tempat duduk di belakang pojok. Biasanya sih, Sanji selalu duduk di depan. Tapi karena hari ini dia datang terlambat mau tidak mau harus duduk dibelakang. Karena semua tempat duduk sudah penuh di tempati.

"Baik anak-anak. Akan ibu teruskan yang tadi. Jadi hari ini kita akan kedatangan teman baru. Dia pindahan dari Luar kota tepatnya dari SMA Ohara." Ucap Bu Califa.

SUIIT..! SUUIITT...!  
Suara siulan anak-anak cowo saling menyahut. Mereka terpesona melihat kecantikan gadis itu. Sedangkan para anak cewe hanya diam tak begeming.

"Siapa namanya Bu?" Tanya salah seorang murid.

"Yaa, tunggu sebentar." kata bu Califa.

"Ayo nak, perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu." Suruh Bu Califa pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi perintah sang guru. Lalu kakinya maju beberapa langkah mendekat ke meja paling depan.

"Selamat pagi. Perkenalkan, Namaku Nico Robin. Aku murid pindahan dari SMA Ohara. Mohon Bantuannya." Ucap gadis yang diketahui namanya adalah Nico Robin.

"Yaa cukup, sekarang kau boleh duduk. Emm, kau duduk dimana yaa." Ucap bu Califa mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuk Robin.

Semua anak cowo pun berebut menunjukan jarinya ke atas dengan maksud meminta bu Califa untuk menempatkan Nico Robin duduk di sebelah mereka. Namun lain dengan Sanji, dia terlihat tenang tak bersuara. Sanji tak tertarik dengan kegaduhan itu. Dia lebih memilih mempelajari mapel sejarah, karena di jam ke 3 dan 4 nanti akan ulangan. Hal ini pun membuat Robin merasa sedikit tertarik dengan pemuda berponi itu.

"Maaf bu, bolehkah bila saya duduk di sebelah anak itu saja?" Tanya Robin menunjukan jarinya ke arah meja belakang.

"Ah, maksudmu Sanji? Apa kau yakin? Padahal ibu ingin menempatkanmu duduk di sebelah Nami, karena hanya dia yang duduk dengan cowo. Nanti bu guru bisa menyuruh Usopp, pindah di tempat Sanji." Jawab Bu Califa menjelaskan rencananya.

"Terima kasih, tapi saya rasa tak perlu bu. Izinkan aku duduk dengan Sanji saja. Tapi bila bu Califa keberatan, Aku akan turuti rencana bu Califa barusan." Ujar Robin di akhiri senyuman nya.

"Oh, yasudah kalau itu mau mu. Silahkan, ku izinkan kau duduk dengan Sanji." Ucap Bu Califa.

"Ya terima kasih bu" Jawab Robin.  
Bu Califa hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian beliau pergi meninggalkan kelas, yang diikuti Robin pergi menuju bangku Sanji.

Sesaat kemudian, Sanji menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang mendekat ke bangkunya. Dia sekilas melirik orang yang mendekat.

DEG DEG !  
"(Kenapa dia kemari?)" Batin Sanji.  
Namun, beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali fokus ke materi yang di pelajarinya.

"Maaf, Bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Tanya Robin ramah.

Sanji tak bicara atau pun menegok ke arah Robin. Dia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

Lalu Robin pun duduk, menaruh tas ungu yang ia pakai melintang di pundaknya. Sanji sekilas melirik, melihat merk terkenal yang tertera di tas Robin.

"(Merk itu, tas mahal!. Tas yang selama ini aku impikan. Sepertinya dia orang kaya)." Batin Sanji Lagi.

Robin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pandangan Sanji pada tasnya. Lalu Robin mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Robin.

"Sanji" Jawab Sanji singkat.

"Oh, pekenalkan namaku-" Ucap Robin terpotong.

"Nico Robin" celutuk Sanji mencegat perkataaan Robin.

"Sepertinya kau tadi mendengarkanku memperkenalkan diri." Ucap Robin.

"Hn.." Sanji hanya bergumam.

Robin yang mendengarnya tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Sanji. Terlihat jelas di muka imut Robin.

"Hm, apa aku mengganggumu? Kalau aku mengganggu aku akan pindah duduk Saja. Dengan Nami mungkin, seperti yang bu Califa rencanakan tadi." Ujar Robin.

DEG DEG!  
Lagi-lagi jantung Sanji berdetak kencang secara tiba-tiba. "(Perasaan ini lagi, ada apa denganku. Kenapa aku jadi rada grogi begini)." Batin Sanji.

Robin yang menunggu jawaban Sanji namun tidak ada respon. Memutuskan untuk pindah ke bangku Nami. Walaupun sebenarnya dia belum tahu dimana orang yang bernama Nami duduk. Lalu dia berdiri dan bermaksud mengambil tasnya untuk pindah. Namun, tiba tiba tangan Sanji menghentikan Robin dengan memegang tas Robin.

"Duduklah, kau sama sekali tak menganggu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap dingin padamu tadi. Hanya saja... Hanya saja aku tak bisa mengobrol sekarang. Jam ke 3 dan 4 akan ada ulangan sejarah. Aku sama sekali belum belajar. Jadi, karena jam 1 dan 2 kosong, sebab pak Appo tidak masuk. Aku ingin belajar biar nilaiku tidak jelek Nantinya." Ucap Sanji menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia bersikap dingin pada Robin.

"Oh, begitu yaa. Yasudah." Jawab Robin.  
Robin pun yang mendengar penjelasan Sanji kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Dia kembali duduk di sebelah Sanji.

"Hm, ulangan sejarah yaa. Padahal ini hari pertamaku masuk. Tapi akan ada ulangan. Maaf kalau boleh tahu ulangan materi apa bab berapa?" Tanya Robin.

"Materinya Bab 4 tentang Sejarah Rio Poneglyph." Jawab Sanji.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Robin.

Robin pun segera mengambil LKSnya yang Terlihat masih baru, dilihat dari namanya, karena belum ia tulis di kolom yang disediakan. Dia sekilas membuka LKSnya untuk melihat materi tersebut. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit, dia kembali memasukan LKSnya. Lalu Robin mengambil ponselnya. Ya, Ponsel yang tak asing bagi Sanji. Ponsel dengan fitur dan aplikasi terlengkap, bentuk yang ideal dan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar memudahkan untuk dibawa kemana saja. Warnanya yang unik juga membuatnya semakin menarik. Ponsel tercanggih saat ini dan yang begitu di inginkan Sanji "DENDEN MUSHI". Terlihat Robin sedang mengetik sesuatu. Rupanya dia sedang mengirim pesan.

DEG DEG !  
Lagi-lagi perasaan yang sama. "(Sayang? Apa mungkin dia sudah punya pacar?)" Batin Sanji yang sekilas melihat Robin mengetik kata 'Sayang'.

"(Kenapa dengan jantungku? Apa aku terserang penyakit jantung? Mengapa saat aku melihatnya mengetik kata itu, jantungku langsung berdebar? Padahal aku baru mengenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Apakah mungkin aku menyukainya? Hmm, ah jangan bodoh. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Ayo pergi-pergi perasaan. Kalo begini aku tidak bisa konsentrasi.)" Batin Sanji kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian Sanji berusaha untuk fokus ke materi yang di pelajarinya. Walau pun terdengar suara gaduh karena para siswa lain nya banyak yang mengobrol. Sanji tetap tenang, di depan LKS.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, para cowo yang melihat Robin mengeluarkan ponsel, bergegas menuju ke bangku yang di duduki Robin. Mereka berebut ingin minta nomor ponsel Robin.

"Hei, Nico. Bolehkah aku minta nomor ponselmu?" tanya salah seorang murid.

"Jangan berikan, dia itu playboy. Lebih baik kau berikan saja padaku ya ya ya." Timpal murid yang lain tak mau kalah.

"Kau, juga sama. Lebih baik aku saja. Aku 100% bukan playboy loh." Tambah seseorang lagi.

Entah berapa banyak, permintaan itu dilontarkan oleh siswa cowo. Robin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dia sama sekali tidak berbicara. Namun, dengan senyuman Robin yang khas. Dia berhasil membuat para cowo tadi merubah matanya menjadi bentuk Love. Sangat aneh memang.

Tak berapa lama, hal yang tidak diinginkan para cowo itu Terjadi. Ya, kedatangan seseorang yang tidak diinginkan, siapa lagi kalau bukan anak cewe berambut oranye. Meskipun terlihat cantik, tapi dia bisa berubah menjadi sesosok nenek sihir yang garang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?! Cepat menyingkir, atau aku akan bertindak!" Celoteh gadis berambut oranye itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, para cowo segera menyingkir. Mereka tahu resikonya bila perempuan itu sampai bertindak. Jadi, mereka memilih kabur sebelum semuanya berakhir mengenaskan.

"Hei, Nico, apa kabar?" Tanya seorang cewe berambut oranye mendekati Robin.

"Apa kabar, baik. Terima kasih telah membuat mereka pergi." Jawab Robin halus.

"Hm, bukan masalah ko. Hehe, eh, kamu dari SMA Ohara ya? Pasti kau pintar. Maukah kau duduk di sebelahku, kau takan tahan duduk bersama Sanji-kun. Dan aku juga ingin berbincang denganmu. Oya, Namaku Nami." Ucap gadis berambut oranye yang kita kenal sebagai Nami sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Oh, jadi kau yang namanya Nami yaa? Em, maaf Nami, aku tidak bisa duduk denganmu, kupikir aku lebih menyukai jika aku duduk bersama Sanji. Tapi jika kau ingin mengobrol. Aku bisa menemanimu. Dan satu lagi panggil aku Robin Saja yaa." Jelas Robin yang sekilas menjabat tangan Nami.

Sanji yang mendengar perkataan Robin tadi tepatnya kata 'Menyukai' mukanya langsung memerah.

"Hei, kenapa mukamu jadi merah begitu sanji-kun?" Tanya Nami melihat perubahan muka Sanji.

"Ah, ti-tidak kog Nami-Swan. Aku biasa saja." Jawab Sanji menyembunyikan mukanya dari balik LKS yang di bacanya.

"Hayo-hayo... Jangan-jangan. Hehehe" Ucap Nami menggoda.

"Em, baiklah kalau begitu Robin. Ayo ikut denganku. Dan sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengannya karena dia bisa berkelakuan yang aneh-aneh di depan wanita cantik sepertimu Robin. Hihihi" Ucap Nami.

"Benarkah? Kaau begitu aku akan berhati-hati." tanggap Robin, sekilas mengedipkan mata ke Sanji.

Sanji yang melihatnya, langsung mengerti maksud Robin.  
"Nami-swan jangan ucapkan kata yang tidak tidak ya pada Robin." Ucap Sanji mengingatkan.

Nami hanya menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Sanji. Lalu mereka berdua (Nami dan Robin) berlalu, pergi ke bangku Nami meninggalkan Sanji.

* * *

**Udah yaa? shishishi**

**Saya kira cukup segini dulu, soalnya takut kepanjangen ntar malah jadi membosankan. Hehe. Jujur! ini fanfict pertama saya yang bergenre Romance drama. Aku butuh apresiasi/feedback dari kalian, menurut kalian gimana kalau aku lanjutkan ke part 2 dan seterusnya?**  
**Walaupun inti ceritanya tentang SanRob. Misalnya saja, jika saya tambahkan pairing LuNa/ZoNa/yang lain di part 2 atau 3 sebagai bumbu mungkin?. apakah akan bagus?**

**Mohon Reviewnya yaa.**  
**Thanks...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salam**

**Chapter 1 Part II (Update!)**

**Buat yang udah review makasih banget yaa.. **

**tanpa kalian aku mungkin ga bisa ngelanjutin Fict ini.**

**kalau gitu engga pake basa-basi langsung saja baca kelanjutan ceritanya di bawah ini.**

**"Selamat Membaca"**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 1**

**Takdir atau Kebetulan?**

**Part II **

**"Ponsel Number"**

Sebagian orang bilang, cinta itu biasanya berawal dari Pertemuan, Perkenalan, Pendekatan, lalu jadian. Namun kalau menurut saya, cinta itu bisa jadi berawal dari hal yang kebetulan atau bahkan karena takdir mungkin?.

**.oOo.**

Tak terasa hari semakin siang. Sinar yang masuk melalui celah ventilasi, menandakan matahari semakin meninggi. Kicauan burung di pagi hari tertelan suara kendaraan yang mulai beraktivitas. Hal ini menyebabkan temperatur di kelas sedikit naik. Sudah satu jam lebih Sanji mempelajari materi. Dan sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 8.25. Artinya 5 menit lagi Pak Kuma akan masuk.

"Hn, kurasa sudah cukup. Dengan ini, aku takan kesulitan saat ulangan nanti." Ucap pria berponi itu senang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pak Kuma memasuki ruangan 11 IPS 4. Para siswa yang melihatnya, bergegas kembali ke bangku masing-masing (tak terkecuali Robin, karena sejak jam pertama dia asyik berbincang dengan Nami). Pak Kuma tampil seperti biasa, yaitu dengan pakaian harian (bukan pakaian guru). Hal ini disebabkan tubuh beliau yang bisa dibilang terlalu besar. Sehingga, pakaian guru tidak ada yang pas.

"Oke, selamat pagi anak-anak. Seperti yang sudah bapak sampaikan kemarin. Apakah kalian sudah siap untuk ulangan hari ini?" Tanya Pak Kuma.

"Beeeelluumm paaakkk." Jawab siswa kompak.

"Hmm, kenapa belum? kemarin kan sudah bapak umumkan. Yasudah bapak beri waktu 15 menit untuk belajar." Ucap pak Kuma.

"iiyaaa paaakk" Jawab siswa kompak.

Lalu semua siswa pun membuka LKS IPS sejarah untuk di pelajari. Tak terkecuali Sanji, yang sudah belajar sejak pagi pun ikut membuka bukunya kembali. Namun, lain untuk Robin. Dia begitu gelisah, terlihat karena ekspresinya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hal ini membuatnya tampak lebih cute sekaligus menjadikan Sanji tertarik untuk bertanya.

"Hn, Robin? Kau kenapa? Sepertinya sangat gelisah?" Tanya Sanji.

"Ah, Sanji, engga ko. Aku hanya sedikit bingung." Ucap Robin.

"Bolehkah aku tau apa permasalahanmu?" Tanya Sanji.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Maaf, yaa." Jawab Robin Halus.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Lebih baik sekarang kau belajar dulu. Waktunya tinggal 5 menit lagi sebelum ulangan. Nanti nilaimu bisa-bisa jelek. Karena kulihat sejak pagi kau tidak mempelajari materi yang kuberi tahukan padamu sebelumnya." Ucap Sanji menasehati.

"ya, kau benar Sanji. Terima kasih sudah Menasehatiku." Jawab Robin halus diakhiri dengan senyum manisnya.

Lalu Robin mulai membuka bukunya. Sekilas, dia seperti membaca tulisan di bukunya dalam hati. Namun, Sanji tahu, kalau sebenarnya Robin hanya memberikan tatapan kosong pada bukunya. Sanji yang melihat itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya berharap bila Robin mau menceritakan masalahnya. Siapa tahu ia bisa membantu.

**.oOo.**

**ULANGAN.**

Waktu yang menunjukan pukul 8.15, menandakan ulangan akan segera di mulai.

"Ya, waktunya habis. Sekarang siapkan kertas dan kumpulkan LKS kalian." Perintah pak Kuma.

"Baaikk pak..." Ucap sebagian siswa. Sedangkan yang sebagian lagi masih mengeluh karena waktu yang diberikan terlalu singkat.

Soal pun dibagi. Terlihat begitu jelas wajah wajah kecemasan para siswa setelah soal dibaca mereka. Namun bagi Sanji, mungkin soal soalnya nampak begitu mudah. Sanji pun mulai membaca soal itu dengan tenang. Terlihat tangannya menggerakan pulpen dengan mantap. Tulisannya yang rapi terlihat enak bila dipandang. Dia sangat percaya diri sekali mengerjakan soal itu. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya, yang menunjukan ekspresi senang. Lalu sekilas dia melirik teman sebangkunya Robin, memastikan apakah dia bisa mengerjakan atau tidak. Robin terlihat santai juga mengerjakan soal soalnya.

"Hm, syukurlah." begitulah Kata kata itu keluar dari mulut Sanji setelah melihat Robin.

Hal itu terjadi juga dengan teman teman Sanji yang lain. Mereka tampak tenang, walaupun sebagian dari mereka ada yang melirik ke kanan kiri untuk mencontek.

Satu jam kemudian.  
Sanji melihat ke sekeliling kelasnya, seperti dugaannya, semua siswa masih belum menyelesaikan ulangannya. Lalu dia kembali melihat pekerjaannya, Sudah 9 soal yang Sanji jawab. Sekarang tinggal soal terakhir. Waktu menunjukan pukul 9.45. Artinya 15 menit lagi bel istirahat.  
"(ah, waktunya tinggal 15 menit lagi. Waktu yang lebih dari cukup, hn)." Batin Sanji. Lalu Sanji melirik ke arah Robin lagi. Dia mendapati gadis berambut Raven itu sedang melamun.

"Em, Robin? Robin? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sanji.

"Ah, Sanji? Kau mengagetkanku." Jawab Robin.

"kenapa kau melamun? Kau sakit? Apakah pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Sanji khawatir.

"hmm, tidak Sanji. Aku baik-baik saja kog, aku juga sudah menyelesaikan ulanganku 30 menit yang lalu." Jawab Robin mantap. dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oh, yasudah kalau begitu." Ucap Sanji datar.

Sudah Kepergok 2 kali Robin melamun. Hal ini, lantas membuat Sanji khawatir. Walaupun dia baru kenal beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi ia merasa kalau dirinya dan Robin sudah kenal lama. Jadi Sanji memutuskan untuk menanyakannya jika istirahat nanti.

"waktunya tinggal 5 menit lagi. Bagi yang sudah selesai boleh dikumpulkan." Ucap pak Kuma yang seketika itu mengaget seluruh penghuni kelas.  
"Hm, aku duluan yaa." Ucap Robin pada Sanji yang kemudian berjalan menuju pak Kuma. Terlihat hanya Robin yang baru menyelesaikan. Lalu Sanji hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"hn, cepat sekali dia. Apakah jawabannya betul? Dia bahkan tak mengoreksinya lagi." Gumam Sanji.

**.oOo.**

Kriiinnggg.. .

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sanji terlihat tergesa-gesa menyelesaikan ulangannya. Lalu dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk mengumpulkan hasil kerjanya yang sudah dia selesaikan.

"huft, untung waktunya pas." Tutur Sanji.

"Ya, karena waktunya sudah habis. Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat. Hasil ulangannya akan bapak bagi minggu depan." Ucap pak Kuma mengakhiri jamnya. Beliau pun keluar meninggalkan kelas 11 IPS 4.

Setelah itu, suasana kelas kembali seperti biasa. Banyak canda tawa yang dilakukan oleh para siswa. Namun, karena jam istirahat kelas tidak terlalu ramai. Sebagian siswa keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin.

Sementara di bangku Sanji dan Robin, terlihat begitu tenang. Mereka tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Bahkan, untuk sekedar membetulkan duduk pun tidak mereka lakukan. Ibarat sebuah laut tak berombak. Mereka berdua sama sama diam tak bersuara. Sepertinya mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun bingung cara membuka pembicaraannya.

"Robin"

"Sanji"

Ucap Sanji dan Robin yang tidak tahu kenapa bisa bersamaan.

"Hn, sepertinya kamu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Katakanlah?" Celutuk Sanji.

"bukankah kau juga. Tadi kau menyebut namaku." Timpal Robin.

"iyaa ssi, tapi kau duluan saja" Ujar Sanji tak mau kalah.

"emm, lebih baik kau duluan, tadi sepertinya kau sangat terburu-buru mengucap namaku." Jawab Robin lagi.

"kau dulu."

"tidak kau duluan saja Sanji."

Begitulah kecanggungan diantara mereka. Mereka terus bernegosiasi, mempersilahkan lawan bicaranya, untuk berbicara dulu. sampai akhirnya, keduanya sama sama terdiam. Tak ada sepatah kata lagi yang keluar dari mulut mereka selama kurang lebih 2 menit. Kemudian...

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Robin dan Sanji yang lagi lagi diucapkan dengan bersamaan.

Lalu keduanya pun tersenyum geli atau lebih tepatnya tertawa kecil karena kejadian tadi. entah kebetulan atau bukan, mereka merasa kejadian ini seperti sudah ada yang merancangnya.

"Ciiyeeee... Ciyee..." Ucap Nami tiba tiba, yang ternyata sudah lama mengawasi mereka.

"Sepertinya ada yang lagi kasmaran nih. Benarkan Nami?" tambah Usopp.

"Iyaa, kau benar Usopp. Hihihi" Jawab Nami.

"Ohya, kamu mau ikut tidak? Tadi Luffy dan Chopper kemari ngajakin kita ke kantin loh?" Tanya Nami.

"hemm, benarkah? mana mereka?" tanya Sanji balik.

"Mereka sudah ke kantin duluan, Luffy meminta kita menyusul kesana." Ujar Nami.

"hn, kurasa aku tidak ikutlah. Nami-Swan dan Usopp saja deh. Aku tidak lapar." Tolak Sanji.

"kalau kau bagaimana Robin? Apakah mau ikut? Aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada Luffy dan Chopper" Tanya Nami.

"kurasa aku juga tidak lapar Nami. Mungkin lain kali kenalannya." Jawab Robin Simple.

"hehe, yasudah kalau begitu. Sepertinya kalian memang tak mau diganggu. Benarkan Usopp?" Goda Nami.

"Ya, kau benar Nami. Lebih baik kita pergi. Hehehe" Tambah Usopp.

"Hei, kalian bicara apa ssi! Sudah sana pergi" Kata Sanji dengan Muka memerah.

Lalu Usopp dan Nami pun meninggalkan mereka.

"hm, sepertinya kalian teman dekat yaa?" Tanya Robin tiba tiba.

"Ya, memang. Aku, Nami-swan, Usopp, Luffy dan Chopper. Memang sudah berteman sejak SMP. Hehe" Jawab Sanji.

"oh, pantas yaa, kalian begitu akrab. Lain kali kenalkan aku pada temanmu yang mereka sebutkan ya.." Pinta Robin.

"ya, tentu.." Jawab Sanji lalu tersenyum.

"Ohya. Bukankah kau tadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Aku persilahkan kau dulu untuk berbicara." Tanya Robin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ya benar. Baiklah, Hnn.. Jadi begini, aku Cuma ingin tanya kenapa dari jam pertama kamu selalu melamun? Ada masalahkah? Aku takan memaksamu untuk menceritakannya padaku." Tanya Sanji.

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan. Kau benar, aku memang ada sedikit masalah. Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli sebuah buku. Aku membutuhkan teman untuk menemaniku. Soalnya, aku belum hafal betul jalan di kota ini. Terlebih lagi aku tidak tahu toko buku yang lengkap. Masalahnya, karena aku baru sehari tinggal disini, aku belum memiliki teman dekat. Jadi aku bingung mau minta bantuan siapa? " Jelas Robin.

"Oh, karena itu toh. Aku tahu tau toko buku yang lengkap di kota ini. Jika kamu mau aku bisa menemanimu pergi membeli buku itu." Tawar Sanji.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak keberatan? Soalnya kalau sudah di toko buku aku biasanya lama loh..." Tanya Robin meyakinkan.

"Ya, tenang. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Lagi pula aku senang kalau bisa membantumu. Dan Kebetulan, aku juga ingin membeli sebuah buku." Ucap Sanji Mantap.

"kalau begitu terima kasih." Jawab Robin.

"Ya, sama sama" Ucap Sanji.

"Ohya, Bisakah kau sebutkan nomor ponselmu? Aku ingin menyimpannya. Agar memudahkan kita untuk bertemu nanti." Tanya Robin sambil menyiapkan ponselnya.

"Aku tak bawa Ponsel, dan aku juga tak hapal Nomerku sendiri. Hn, tapi begini saja. Bagaimana kalau aku yang simpan nomormu nanti sepulang sekolah aku smsin kamu?" Tawar Sanji lagi.

"Ya, baiklah kalau begitu. 0897*****14" Ucap Robin menyebutkan nomor ponselnya.

"Ya, sudah aku catat." Ucap Sanji senang.

"ohya, kamu juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan tadi?" Tanya Sanji.

"Ya, benar. Tapi pernyataanku tadi, aku kira sudah mewakili pertanyaanku yang ingin aku tanyakan. Jadi tadi, Aku sebenarnya ingin memintamu menemaniku. Tapi aku takut kalau kau keberatan. Tapi kau tadi malah menawarkannya, ya jadi kebetulan kan?" Jawab Robin menjelaskan.

"hehehe, iyaa kebetulan." Tanggap Sanji singkat.

Keduanya pun sama sama tersenyum. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau di hari pertama mereka berkenalan akan banyak hal yang kebetulan begini.

"(hnn, Kurasa aku mulai menyukainya)." Batin Sanji.

Tak lama kemudian Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Satu per satu siswa pun memasuki ruang kelas 11 IPS 4. Jam ke 5 dan 6 adalah pelajaran bu Monet. Ya, guru yang disukai Sanji. Namun suka di sini bukanlah dalam konteks cinta. Suka disini berarti menyukai mapel yang diajarkan Beliau yaitu bahasa prancis. Walaupun Bu Monet terbilang guru muda, karena usianya yang baru menginjak 22 tahun. Namun beliau tetap profesional dalam mengajarkan materinya.

* * *

**Gimana? seru engga? :v**

**Maaf ya kalo sedikit, soalnya, fict ini aku ketik secara terpisah. hehehe**

**yang masih penasaran tunggu saja tanggal mainnya,**

**Mohon feedbacknya yaaa...**

**Thanks...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salam**

**Chapter 1 Part 3 (Update!)**

**Bagi yang penasaran silahkan baca kelanjutan part kemarin di bawah ini.**

** oya sedikit informasi, disini aku kasih pairing LuNa biar seru. hm walaupun cuma sedikit ssi. hehehehe...  
**

**aku ga kasih ZoNa karena gada yang minta...**

**jangan lupa tinggalkan Review yaa. aku butuh apresiasi dari kalian sebagai penyemangat. oke !**

**"Selamat Membaca"**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 1**

**Takdir atau Kebetulan?**

**Part III **

**"Rasa Sakit Yang Tak Terlihat"**

**.**

**.**

Ketika rasa suka dan cinta mulai datang. Seseorang akan menerima apa saja perlakuan orang yang di cintainya. Baginya, asal orang yang dicintai bisa bahagia, mati pun ia rela.

**.oOo.**

Suasana kelas begitu gaduh. Karena beberapa menit yang lalu, bu Monet meninggalkan kelas 11 IPS 4 sebab jam nya sudah habis. Terlihat banyak siswa yang berbincang tentang tugas yang di berikan bu Monet. Mereka mendiskusikan tugas kelompok dengan teman sebangku yang di berikan bu Monet, sesaat sebelum jam nya habis.

Sanji dan Robin pun tak ketinggalan untuk mendiskusikan tugas itu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana Sanji? Apakah kita perlu latihan untuk melakukan tugas itu?" Tanya Robin kalem.

"hm, gimana yaa? Aku malu Robin. Aku kira aku takan bisa melakukannya. Bahkan saat latihan pun." Ucap Sanji grogi.

Bagaimana pun Sanji adalah murid terpintar di kelasnya. Dia tidak pernah mngeluh tentang tugas yang diberikan gurunya. Apalagi tugas bahasa prancis, seharusnya dia malah senang dengan tugas itu.

"hihihi, ada apa dengamu Sanji, kau seperti bukan Sanji yang tadi? Jangan bilang karena kau malu yaa. Itu kan hanya tugas. Lagi pula kita cuma pura-pura kog. Jadi tenang saja." kata Robin menyemangati Sanji.

"bu-bukan begitu Robin, hanya saja... Hn.. Ya sudahlah, akan kucoba. Kau yang tentukan waktu latihannya yaa." Dusta Sanji yang kembali riang.

Walau pun terlihat riang, namun hati Sanji masih bimbang bertanya-tanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat pelajaran bu Monet? Mari kita lihat di beberapa menit yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK MODE ON :**

Bu Monet memasuki kelas seperti biasa. Lalu para siswa bergegas duduk ke bangku masing masing. Ya, walaupun seorang guru, beliau masih terlihat seperti anak remaja seumuran murid murid nya. Wajar saja, postur dan bentuk tubuhnya yang terbilang ideal membuatnya tampak seperti wanita berumur 18 tahun. Wajahnya pun juga demikian, masih terlihat sangat muda dan tergolong cantik. Tak heran banyak murid yang memperhatikan nya saat menjelaskan materi. Namun jangan salah, murid murid yang memperhatikan sebenarnya banyak yang tidak fokus dengan materi yang diajarkan. Mereka lebih fokus memandangi wajah bu Monet yang cantik itu.

Pelajaran pun dimulai seperti biasa. Bu monet mulai menerangkan materinya. Terkadang beliau juga menanyakan materi minggu lalu, dengan tujuan mengingatkan kembali memori murid muridnya.  
Setelah kira kira 1 jam lebih waktu normal, bu Monet memberikan sebuah tugas kelompok dengan teman sebangku.

"Ya, anak-anak. Hari ini bu guru akan memberi tugas kelompok untuk kalian. Nantinya hasil tugas ini akan ibu masukan sebagai nilai ulangan harian." Ujar bu Monet menjelaskan.

Para siswa pun bertanya tanya tugas apa yang akan diberikan. Ini sangat jarang, Bu Monet biasanya memberi tugas, hanya untuk nilai harian biasa. Namun lain hari ini, beliau memberikan tugas untuk nilai ulangan harian.

"Jadi, tentang materi 'berbicara' tadi. Bu guru minta, kalian melakukan percakapan drama singkat, semacam acting. Yang kalimatnya harus berbahasa prancis. Kalian bebas mencari kata kata sendiri. Temanya biar tidak ada yang sama, bu guru yang tentukan dengan memilih undian ini." Jelas Bu Monet sambil mengeluarkan sebuah undian yang serupa dengan gelas undian arisan.

Para murid pun gempar (kecuali Sanji yang terlihat senang). Mereka tidak menyangka ada tugas seperti itu. Mengingat mereka belum faseh dalam berbahasa prancis karena pelajaran tersebut baru ada setelah mereka masuk SMA. Akibatnya banyak siswa yang protes akan hal itu. Mereka bermaksud agar tugas itu dibatalkan. Namun sayang, keputusan Bu Monet sudah bulat.

"Sudah... cukup. Tugas ini tidak akan batal. Sekarang ibu minta masing masing salah satu dari kelompok kalian maju untuk mengambil undian ini." Perintah Bu Monet.

Para siswa pun hanya pasrah menerimanya. Mereka terlihat murung. Lalu mereka maju bergilir untuk mengambil undian.

"Sepertinya kamu engga khawatir Sanji?" Tanya Robin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku menyukai bahasa prancis. Jadi kukira tak akan sulit. Hehe" Tutur Sanji menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu yaa. Okelah kalau begitu, lebih baik sekarang kau maju. Sepertinya bu Monet sudah menunggu. Pilihlah undian yang bagus Sanji." Ucap Robin Sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Okeh, Robin." Jawab Sanji melakukan gerakan serupa dengan Robin.

Padahal baru kenal beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi keakraban diantara mereka mencerminkan seperti sudah kenal lama. Sanji pun berlalu, dia terlihat sedang menggoyangkan gelas berisi undian tersebut. Sebenarnya ssi tak perlu berlama lama. Karena undian hanya tinggal 1.

"Ayo Sanji, kenapa kau berlama lama? Copot saja plastiknya. Kan tinggal 1" Perintah Bu Monet.

"Ah, benar juga yaa. Kenapa juga aku harus susah susah menggoyangkan gelas ini. Hehe" Ucap Sanji.

Rupanya Sanji yang terbilang murid pintar pun punya sedikit kebodohan, bisa dilihat dari kejadian tadi.

"Apa temanya sanji?" Tanya Bu Monet, yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui isinya.

DEG DEG! DEG DEG!

"PERNYATAAN CINTA SEORANG LAKI LAKI PADA PASANGAN LAWAN JENISNYA" Ucap Sanji yang kemudian tertegun.

"Hemm, sepertinya minggu depan akan menarik, baiklah kau boleh duduk." Suruh Bu Monet dengan senyum puas.

Dia tidak menyangka bila murid terpintarnya-lah yang akan mendapat tema kejutan tersebut.

Lalu dengan lemas Sanji berbalik ke Bangkunya. Antara senang dan tidak, perasaan itu seakan bercampur menjadi satu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau akan mendapat tema sulit begini. Dia sebenarnya senang karena dia mendapat kelompok dengan Robin. Tapi disisi lain, dia juga tak senang karena temanya itu. Dia sempat berpikir, kenapa harus dia yang mendapat tema semacam itu. Padahal kemungkinannya hanya beberapa pesen saja. Apakah ini kebetulan? Atau memang sudah direncanakan?. Bagaimana tidak? Kali ini dia harus menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang selalu membuatnya bedebar. Lalu, Nami yang melihat Sanji dengan ekspresi kurang menyenangkan bertanya.

"Sanji-kun. Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau mendapat tema apa?" Tanya Nami penasaran.

Pemuda berponi itu hanya meyerahkan kertasnya pada Nami dengan maksud agar Nami membacanya sendiri.

"Ciyeeee... Ciyeeee... Sepertinya nanti akan jadi drama yang bagus hehe, untung saja tema ini bukan aku yang dapat. Hehe" Goda Nami.

"Nami-swan bukannya prihatin malah meledek ih,, memangnya Nami-swan dapat tema apa?" Tanya Sanji.

"hehehe, SEORANG MAJIKAN YANG MEMARAHI BAWAHANNYA" Ucap Nami bangga. Namun, lain untuk Usopp, dia tampak murung.

"Sepertinya aku akan dianiaya." keluh Usopp.

Lalu pemuda berambut Blonde itu pun kembali meminta kertasnya lagi. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah bangkunya.

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF.**

"hehe, begitu dong kalau senyum kan kelihatan tampan." Ucap Robin Menggoda.

"Ah Robin. Kau sedang merayuku kan?" Jawab Sanji dengan muka memerah.

Robin pun hanya tersenyum manis.

5 Menit sebelum bel pulang.  
Awan mendung menyelimuti kota Shabondy. Terlihat banyak butiran air kecil turun dari langit. Ya, hujan kini membasahi Kota itu. Hujan yang semakin lebat menyebabkan temperatur di kota itu turun beberapa derajat. Terlihat sebagian siswa Menunjukan ekspresi khawatir, Mungkin mereka bingung memikirkan bagaimana cara mereka pulang. Namun lain untuk Sanji, pemuda berambut blonde kuning itu hanya menatap jendela kelas. Dia terlihat menikmati hujan siang itu, bisa dilihat dari reaksinya yang memejamkan matanya beberapa saat.

"Sanji?" Panggil Robin membuyarkan Sanji.

"Ada apa Robin?" Tanya Sanji.

"Em, tidak ada apapa ssi, hanya saja kamu terlihat sangat bahagia. Apa yang membuatmu sangat bahagia seperti sekarang ini?" Tutur Robin.

"Hmm, ya kau benar Robin. Aku memang sedang bahagia. Tapi aku tak tahu kenapa aku bahagia. Mungkin karena hujan ini." Ujar Sanji.

"memang kenapa dengan hujan ini? kenapa bisa membuatmu bahagia? Apakah ada hal yang membuatmu ingat gara gara hujan ini?" Tanya Robin tak mengerti maksud Sanji.

"Tidak Robin. Tak ada hal apapun yang kuingat dari hujan ini. Hanya saja, menurutku karena Hujan itu akan selalu ada meski terkadang ia membuat kita resah dan takut, tapi hujan juga bisa membawa kebahagiaan bagi kita. Jadi bisa diibaratkan hujan itu sebagai teman/kekasih. Ya, kira kira seperti itu. Aku merasa bahagia karena itu Robin. Dan kuharap kau tidak seperti itu." Jelas Sanji.

Robin hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sanji. Dia masih bingung dengan kata 'ITU' yang di maksud Sanji. Apakah maksudnya adalah dirinya? Atau yang lain.

Kriinggggg...

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Pak Capone mengakhiri pelajaran PKn nya. Kemudian beliau keluar kelas yang segera di ikuti semua siswa termasuk Sanji dan Robin.

Di luar di depan kelas 10 : 1.  
Banyak anak yang sedang menunggu jemputan. Mereka ada yang menunggu orangtuanya, pacar, teman, sahabat dan masih banyak lagi. Satu per satu siswa pun pulang. Sekarang hanya tinggal Sanji, Robin, Nami.

"Aku duluan yaa.." Ucap Usopp yang menyetir mobil BMWnya bersama kaya.

"Ya hati hati di jalan" Ucap Nami melambaikan tangan diikuti Sanji dan Robin.

Sebenarnya Nami sudah di tawari Usopp untuk ikut ke dalam mobilnya. Tapi Nami menolaknya, dia tak ingin mengganggu pasangan yang baru jadian itu.

"Oi..." Teriak seorang bocah bertopi jerami tiba-tiba dari kejauhan. Ya, tentu saja dia adalah Monkey D Luffy.

ketiga pasang mata yang tersisa, mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke sumber suara itu. Mereka melihat Luffy berlari cepat, ah bukan tapi sangat cepat.  
Sehingga saking cepatnya, saat sampai di dekat Nami, Luffy tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya karena lantainya licin. Akhirnya dia pun menabrak Nami.

BRUK!

Mereka jatuh pada posisi yang sulit, atau bisa juga dibilang so sweet.

"kyaaaa... Maaf Nami aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Luffy sambil bangkit.

Nami terlihat hanya diam. Poninya yang menutupi matanya, seolah memberi kesan bahwa wanita berambut oranye itu sedih.

"Nami?" Panggil Luffy khawatir.

"Tidak apa apa Luffy." Jawab Nami seraya mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Nami? Kau yakin tak apa? Wajahmu kelihatan merah sekali." Tanya Luffy.

Nami hanya diam, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Lalu Luffy memegang tangan Nami. Dia membantu wanita berambut oranye itu berdiri.

"Aww,," Teriak Nami.

"kenapa Nami?" Tanya Luffy.

"Sepertinya kakiku terkilir." Jawab Nami.

Luffy hanya diam mendengar pernyataan Nami. Dia merasa besalah.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau tak bisa jalan yaa. baiklah nanti akan kuantar kau pulang." Ucap Luffy.

Nami hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Eh,, Apa dia teman baru Sanji yang kau ceritakan Nami?" Tanya Luffy sambil menunjuk ke arah Robin yang berdiri di sebelah Sanji.

"Ya benar Luffy." Jawab Nami datar.

Lalu Luffy langsung mendekati Robin yang berdiri di sebelah Sanji sedangkan Nami masih berdiri.

"Namaku Monkey D Luffy, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Luffy. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Luffy sambil memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Nico Robin. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Robin yang sekilas menjabat tangan Luffy.

"shishishi. Kalian terlihat cocok yaa." Ucap Luffy polos.

Perkataan itu pun membuat Sanji dan Robin jadi salah tingkah, terutama bagi Sanji. Ya, benar saja, dia tidak menyangka kalau Luffy yang polos akan mengatakan hal yang bermakna dalam seperti itu. Walaupun dia tidak tahu cocok yang seperti apa yang dimaksud Luffy.

"hei, apa yang kau katakan baka!" Ucap Sanji memarahi Luffy.

"memang apa yang kukatakan? Perasaan aku hanya bilang kalau kalian sangat cocok" Ucap Luffy yang mengulangi kata kata nya tadi dengan polosnya.

"kau meledekku yaa." Geram Sanji.

Nami dan Robin yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum geli.

"shishishishi" Tawa Luffy.

"Hmm, ayo Nami. Kita pulang sama sama." Tawar Luffy.

"Tapi kan masih Hujan?" Jawab Nami.

"Kita hujan hujanan saja. Pasti seru. Ayo?" Tawar Luffy sambil membungkukan badannya di depan Nami.

"Tapi Luffy..." Ucap Nami terputus karena Luffy memundurkan badannya sedikit yang otomatis Nami memeluk Luffy dari belakang.

Kemudian digendongnya Nami. Dia tampak kesulitan karena Tas ranselnya yang di ubah posisinya menjadi di depan. Tapi hal itu tentu saja tidak menjadi masalah bagi Luffy.

"Okeh, aku pergi dulu yaa. Shishishi" Ujar Luffy yang kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Sanji dan Robin.

"Hemm, apa mereka pacaran?" Tanya Robin membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi bisa jadi mereka pacaran. Karena akhir akhir ini aku melihat mereka begitu akrab." Jawab Sanji.

"Yaa. Aku rasa juga begitu. Walaupun aku baru melihat mereka... Hmm, Sanji? Apa kau tak pulang?" Tanya Robin.

"nanti saja Robin, aku pulang setelah hujan reda. Kalau kau Robin?" Tanya Sanji balik.

"Aku, nunggu jemputan." Jawab Robin datar, sambil melirik ponselnya.

"Hn" Sanji hanya bergumam. Dia sempat memikirkan siapa nantinya yang akan menjemput Robin.

Lalu keduanya pun membisu. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan kala itu. Tak terasa kira kira 40 menit sudah berlalu.  
Jam kini menunjukan pukul 15.15. Telihat sebuah mobil ferarri ungu memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Hm, mobil itu? Apakah benar?" Gumam Sanji.

"ah, itu. dia datang." Ujar Robin.

Mobil itu pun berhenti di depan Robin dan Sanji. Kaca mobil yang berwarna hitam terbuka otomatis. Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda dengan Rambut berwarna hijau.

"Maaf sayang, tadi jalanan macet. Dan aku sedikit tersesat karena melewati rute lain. Jadi aku rada terlambat. Hm, siapa dia?" Ucap pemuda berambut hijau tersebut diikuti pertanyaannya.

DEG DEG !  
Jantung Sanji seakan berhenti berdetak. Hatinya seakan hancur tak bersisa saat mendengar kata kata yang dilontarkan pemuda berambut hijau itu barusan.

"Ah iyaa, tak apa kog. Emm, ini Sanji dia teman baruku. Sanji, dia Zoro, pacarku. " Ujar Robin.

"iya, aku tahu kog Robin-chwan. Dia murid sini juga kan? Anak kelas 12 IPS 1. Seorang atlit pedang di sekolah kita?" Jawab Sanji tetap tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sakit luar biasa.

"Kau mengenalku yaa bocah? Hmm, apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya pemuda berambut hijau yang kita kenal sebagai Zoro.

"Ya, tentu saja pernah. Pagi tadi di jalan grove 9" Ujar Sanji sarkastik.

Robin yang mendengar jalan Grove 9 jadi ingat sesuatu. Ya, tentu saja. Pagi tadi mobilnya yang dikendarai Zoro sempat membuat seseorang terjatuh dari sepeda di jalan Grove 9.

"jadi itu kamu yaa? Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau, Tadi pagi Zorolah yang mengendarai mobilku. Aku padahal sudah memintanya untuk berhenti. Ayo Sayang, sekarang kau harus minta maaf paadanya." Perintah Robin pada kekasihnya, Zoro.

"yaaya, baiklah. Maafkan aku ya. Aku tadi pagi tak bisa menghentikan laju mobil yang kukendarai. Karena kalau kuhentikan, sayangku Robin bisa terlambat masuk sekolah dihari pertamanya. Ini mungkin beberapa uang bisa untuk membeli bajumu yang kototr itu" Ucap Zoro enteng sambil meyodorkan beberapa lembar.

"Ya tak masalah, kalau itu demi Robin-Chwan supaya tidak terlambat aku gpp kog. Dan lebih baik kau simpan saja uang itu. aku bisa mencuci bajuku yang kotor ini. Jadi tak usah sampai beli yang baru segala." Tutur Sanji.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Ayo sayang masuk." Ajak Zoro pada Robin.

"ya, hmm, Sanji bagaimana dengamu? Apakah kamu mau ikut bersama kami?" Tawar Robin.

"ah, kurasa tidak perlu Robin-Chwan. Kalau aku ikut denganmu? Bagaimana dengan sepedaku yang disana? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Ujar Sanji sambil menunjuk ke arah sepedanya yang cukup jauh.

"ah iyaa, kau benar juga. Yasudah hati-hati yaa. Aku pergi dulu.. Daaah." Ucap Robin dan mereka pun berlalu meninggalkan Sanji.

* * *

Tertarik memberikan **Review**?

Thanks... .


End file.
